Silver Clouds with Grey Linings
by Lex-no-Luther
Summary: Gates of Hell wasn't on the list of 'Bars to Visit while in Central City'. The sensible majority of the city knew better than to walk through the red doors. The place was owned by the Hell's Belles, a cover for their import-export business. Earth-2 one shot! Comp. Piece to go with my other story Part the Clouds!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone. So this is just a fun little one shot I wrote to go with the third chapter of my story_ _Part the Clouds_ _. This one-shot is set on Earth-2 with my OC Kane (aka Wind-chime on Earth-2)._ _Part the Clouds_ _isn't required to enjoy this but it might make more sense! I hope you dig it! Let me know what you think!_

 _-Lex_

Gates of Hell wasn't on the list of 'Bars to Visit while in Central City'. The sensible majority of the city knew better than to walk through the red doors. The place was owned by the Hell's Belles, a cover for their import-export business. On most nights any trouble-maker could walk through the Gates and find that trouble in the form of Wind-chime, Canary, and Artemis. The Leader of the biker gang and her lieutenants, respectfully.

"Wind-chime…Wind…Kane." Canary all but shouted at their leather clad leader. The woman barely looked up from under her curly hair. "You said that you wanted to play winner and I'm sweeping the floor with Artemis."

"You just wait until I pick up my new contacts. You're gonna wish you never picked up a pool stick." She mocked, stuffing her face with pretzels.

"Last seat at the bar." Wind-chime tilted her head in the general direction. "Either of you know him."

The two girls peeked at him inconspicuously as they finished racking the balls. A russet skinned man with tied back raven locks sat at a bar stool away from the action of the night. The clear glass in front of him went untouched as he watched the balcony of women with a certain boldness. All three women exchanged curious looks between one another.

"Cop?" Artemis suggested.

"Not if he's a smart one." Canary shot back, propping along the edge of the pool table. "Plus I already paid the Cops their coin for the month."

With intense green eyes, the gang leader studied the unidentified man. An all-black outfit blended in well with the dark back drop of the bar and only served to make his onyx eyes appear darker. He was attractive but such a woman like Wind-chime was hardly moved by looks. Those dark eyes traveled lazily over her frame: taking in her dark fitted pants, leather boots and matching leather corset. An almost rakish smile broke across his full lips, much to the lieutenants' amusement.

"Looks like he likes you, Wind-chime." Artemis chuckled.

"Perhaps," She leaned onto the railing of the balcony overlooking the dance floor. With a crook of her manicured finger, she beckoned to the man. Immediately, he slid off of the stool and headed for the stairs. "One way to find out."

"Careful Kane. Remember what happened the last time you took a guy back to the Compound from here." Canary swirled her beer bottle around as she flicked back her blonde hair. "What ever happened to that dude?"

"I cracked open his skull and asked him who in the hell did he think he was stealing from…" the leader shrugged. "You worry far too much, Canary. But Hell's Belles is a sisterhood and what kind of sister would you be if you didn't worry."

A set of footsteps thudded against the stairs that led to the balcony. Posted at the door were two male security guards twice his size but half as intimidating. Jittery with curiosity, Artemis opened the glass door and ushered the stranger just inside the room. Wind-chime and Canary stared him down from their position against the pool table, insisting wordlessly that he speak first.

"Appears that despite my best efforts, I attracted very much attention tonight. But all together I am pleased… I was told that very few men are invited to a Belles' den."

"You peaked my interest, as I don't recognize you." Wind-chime plucked a spare pool stick from the table. "First encounters require proper introductions but it appears that you know who we are. So with whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Reverb." He bowed slightly to the women in front of him. Artemis was against the door behind him doing her best to burn a hole in his sweater with her eyes.

"Mr. Reverb. I couldn't help but notice that you didn't take a single sip of your drink. Didn't participate in a game of pool. You don't look like much of a dancer. This is a bar and if you aren't doing bar-hopper things then I can only assume you're here as a spectator and I don't pay my girls to be spectacles." She took several measured steps in his direction. Reverb could only smirk in response as he liked what he saw…So much danger in such a pretty little package. "So I ask you sir, why did you come to the Gates of Hell."

"I came for you, Wind-chime." His smooth voice caressed her nickname in a way that she refused to acknowledge.

"Business or pleasure?" The gang leader questioned.

"Business for now. Pleasure, later." Reverb rocked on his heels. "I work for Zoom."

Wind-chime nodded to Artemis as the woman slipped out of the door, seemingly on her way to the bar. With another crook of her finger, Wind-chime beckoned Reverb to follow her and the Canary through the beaded curtain in the far corner of the room. On the other side of this curtain was a small comfortable office with oversized leather chairs, a wall of Hell's Belles group pictures, an elegant wooden desk with a high speed desktop computer. The room smelled like summer flowers from the few wax burners in the far corner and the big rose bouquet beside the computer monitor. Wind-chime took a seat in the gigantic leather desk chair as Canary acted as a guard, shutting the office door before propping against it.

"Zoom is one of my preferred customers. He goes to the front of the line." Wind-chime slid on a pair of glasses. "Let's do business."

"These are the things Zoom needs." Reverb slid a folded paper list across the wooden desk. Wind-chime eyeballed the list before punching in a few things onto her computer.

"Chemicals like these usually take at least six weeks but for Zoom I'll have it all here in 36 hours." The curly hair woman scrolled through her computer as she spoke. "Did Zoom tell you that I need half the money upfront?"

"He did," Reaching into his deep pocket, Reverb slapped a bank roll of one thousand dollars onto the desk. His black eyes never left Wind-chime's green ones. "Now about that pleasure."

Barely looking eyes with her superior and friend, Canary slid back into the den and flopped onto one of the plush couches. Wind-chime could more than handle herself if the meta got out of hand. Back in the office, the lady in question was crossing her legs at the knees and fixing Reverb with a look.

"Careful what you wish for Mr. Reverb." She warned in a purr. "I've got a bad habit of breaking all my toys."

"Oh, I know Wind-chime. I've been watching you and I must say that I am impressed."

"I aim to please." She shifted slightly, giving away her curiosity. "Tell me, how have you been watching me?"

"I've got certain abilities. I see things and thus know things." Reverb's full lips broke into a playful smile as his smooth voice coated his words. "I know that you're an intelligent woman, clever, determined, absoultely beautiful…"

"Don't stop now. You're on a roll." Wind-chime insisted.

"What I don't know is what a man like me needs to do to have you by my side." Reverb quirked an eyebrow of challenge.

The lady on the other side of the table was doing a terrible job of clamping down her feelings. Wind-chime had many lovers, few actual boyfriends and not a single one had been able to make her belly twist in excitement. His swagger from the second he walked into her den had put her on high alert…but not in the way she felt around undercover cops. No, this kind of high alert was recognizing a man that instantly turned on all her senses. Truly, something she had not yet encountered. The appraisal of his deep dark eyes made her wonder just what was inside of the bold man that had stepped foot in her bar.

Not to sound like a broken record: There was only one way to find out.

"Pleasure it is, Mr. Reverb."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So first, thanks to OBroseyWolf for encouraging me! You rock! I decided to do a mini-series with this! I'm thinking a bunch of one-shots (unrelated unless stated) of the Relationship between Reverb and my OC Wind-chime. If anyone was wondering, the title comes from the song "The Phenoix" by Fall Out Boy. Hope you all dig it!

-Lex

Continued from Chapter 1

'Winged' was the term to identify an initiated member of the Hell's Belles. There were only 25 Winged Women in the Central City chapter of the Hell's Belles but they were the most dangerous. As a prospect, the woman had to becoming skilled in hand to hand combat and trained with a weapon of her choosing. Additionally, the secret import-export business gave them the money to deck out their bikes, decorate themselves, and pay off officials. There was enough money in the organization to buy out an apartment complex which was affectionately called The Compound.

Only Winged Belles were allowed to live at The Compound and each Belle had to apply for a yearly position. Except for the President and her two Lieutenants: Wind-chime, Canary and Artemis. They shared the center building, giving them each their own one-bedroom apartment. Currently, the three women were gathered in Room 9, Wind-chime aka Kane's space.

"Dammmmnnn." Artemis drug out the word as she took a seat on her Leader's oversized rocking chair. "You actually like this guy."

"He's cute." Kane answered simply, alternating blouses in front of a mirror.

"Bullshit! Canary!" Artemis yelled for the third woman.

"Why are you calling Bullshit?" Kane turned from the mirror to look directly at her friend and Lieutenant. "You saw him. He's totally cute."

"Who?" Canary bounded into the room. Blonde hair piled high on top of her head and a jar of peanut butter in her hand. She slammed herself down onto Kane's silk covers. "That meta that works for Zoom?"

"Sara. Is that my peanut butter?" Kane scoffed, ignoring the question.

"Technically, I bought it." She excused around the plastic spoon in her mouth. "And don't change the subject because all three of us know that you aren't giving this guy a chance because he's attractive."

"Fine, I like the guy. He's different, y'know." Kane conceded, settling on a black halter top. "He knows who I am, what I do, and that I don't need him. That type of thing is refreshing."

"What happened with you and him that first night at Gates of Hell?" Canary asked.

"Nothing!"

"Saving yourself for marriage, Kane?" Artemis chuckled, leaping onto Sara to steal the snack.

"Hardly," The leader scoffed back. "But I actually want to talk to this guy. That's why he is picking me up in twenty minutes."

Both women stopped their mock squabble over the peanut butter. For all their years of knowing Wind-Chime…including the years she was only known as Kane…She had never bothered much with the dating scene. Their friend was the type of woman that knew within the first ten minutes if she would bother with the guy. If she liked him enough then he could stay on as a companion, perhaps even a boyfriend. The two lieutenants looked at each other.

 _Had she ever been on a first date_?

"Protocol!" Canary and Artemis shouted in unison as their friend continued to dress. Kane's jaw dropped open with a loud pop.

The rules were simple. Each Belle's first date was surveillance by at least two other sisters of her choosing. The sisters would remain hidden from view the entire night and under no circumstances intrude on the date. The point of protocol was not playing play the role of advisors or chaperones. Or even to spread rumors about the particular sister. Their job was to watch any make sure that if belle said 'no'…her companion knew she meant 'no'.

"Protoc…No! I'm president and I know what I am doing!" Kane groaned at the two.

"You are sister with rules!" Canary reminded.

"Let's talk about something of consequence. Like Consequences for the person who put Mercy in the hospital?" Kane walked over to her vanity mirror, checking if her eyeliner was sharp enough. "Do we have any new information."

Mercy was one of their newest Winged members, one of the youngest too. At the tender age of 18, Mercy had been mugged after working her shift at Gates of Hell. She was stabbed four times and hit so hard over the head that she had spent two weeks in the hospital with a cracked skull. Not only was this an attack on a Hell's Belle but the sisters considered this an attack on their turf. The assault would not go unanswered.

"I got word this morning from one of our snitches." Artemis moved to sit cross-legged on the bed, easily shifting to her most serious. "It was some low level street thug. Some guy named Thawne."

"I know that guy. His first name is Eddie, real pretty when he cleans himself up. Hangs out with that brute Tony…You know the one that works at the garage on the Southside." Canary sparked up.

"I want them found. It's time this Eddie Thawne met his match." Kane insisted.

"So ah…what's the dress code for tonight?" Artemis asked, undeterred mischief dancing in her eyes.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"I've gotta say. I did not expect this from you." Kane confessed, choosing from the array of bats Reverb had lined against the wall. Reverb had chosen a rooftop date…the top of Central City's highest sky Rise, complete with plush moon-chairs and strings of fairy lights that put a smile on the arrogant woman's face. Up here…it seemed like you could reach the stars. "Deep dish pizza from Keystone, Hard Cider from Star City. You _have_ been watching me."

"Despite your artfully crafted façade, I suspected you would resent a reservation for dinner at the Four Seasons." Reverb drawled, tossing a baseball into the air only to catch it on return. "Plus, who doesn't appreciate a little batting practice."

"It's not about the place. It's the company…" Kane swung the bat as she talked, testing the weight and gazing over the ledge. Something to look at other than his Onyx eyes. "And what makes you think I have a façade to put up."

"One might call it an educated guess." Reverb's smooth voice washed over her in a private whisper as his fingers grazed lightly against her hips. "But I like to think that I know a thing or two."

"What do you know Reverb?" Kane asked in the same whisper, the habit of suspicion grazing over her should.

"I know that you don't trust many people, save for the two Belles I saw in your den."

"It's a Hell's Belle den." Kane corrected with a roll of her eyes that he couldn't see.

"I know that you don't let people close to you: mentally, emotionally…physically."

"Well, let me tell you what I know." Kane turned in his embrace, chest to chest as they breathed in turn. "Karma's a bitch, Helmets fit poorly over curly hair and I was born to wield a bat."

"Let's see what you got." Reverb shuffled back a few feet, smirk never wavering. "Do you worst."

The meta tossed up the ball, high enough that the white sphere mixed in with the few stars over the city. Kane sliced through the air, smacking the ball with enough force that it went flying…right through the window of an adjacent building. The duo laughed in unison, pleased to have a date that wanted to raise hell too.

"So how does it work exactly?" Kane asked, tilting her head and still palming the baseball that would end their target practice. Her diamond earrings twinkling like a star. "The metahuman thing."

"I woke up one morning, feeling stronger than I ever had before but with a splitting headache." Reverb answered, setting the bat at his feet. "Then, sporadically, I would get visions. Things that hadn't happened yet or would have happened as an alternative. Hardly more than parlor tricks in the beginning but I'm more experienced now. Enough to control what I see."

"That's amazing." Kane blinked one, twice as she processed the information. "You're amazing. If you can perform this whenever you want…doesn't that mean you know all subjective outcomes of any situation. That means you can manipulate the odds."

"Yes..." Reverb agreed slowly, as if he hadn't thought of such a possibility. "Yes I can."

"We are never playing poker." Kane promised, eyes narrowing playfully. "Unless we aren't playing for money."

"Mi vida I never knew a woman to be so vulgar." Reverb chuckled under his breath. "Are you suggesting that we play the juvenile game of strip poker?"

"I would never." She purred, taking measured steps into his personal space. "Plus, I only play for keeps."

If you asked, neither knew who closed the distance. Truly, it didn't matter. Their lips danced together in a bout of wills. Kane stealing Reverb's breath. Reverb trying to coax her into submission. If the young woman was being honest with herself…she wanted to melt into him. Because of her tough exterior men tended to be intimidated. That fear manifested in them…overcompensating. She could feel it in her core. Reverb wasn't scared of her.

"Wind-chime…" The call came to interrupt the two.

"So help me God, Artemis." Kane withdrew halfway from Reverb's embrace, turning to her two sisters. "What happened to Protocol?"

"Sorry to interrupt your date…" Canary waved sweetly at the metahuman. "But we need to borrow Wind-chime for a sec."

His date marched over, arms crossed tightly over her chest as if just recognized the chill in the air. To a person that knew less, the three girls could appear innocent. The giggle that broke free from Artemis, Canary slinging an arm around the shortest woman, whispering into her midnight curls. Artemis looked past the two, eying the pizza and cider almost lustfully. Reverb chuckled lightly to himself and decided it was in his best interest to take a seat.

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis's voice floated up to his ears after a minute. "Your call, boss."

"Call in the Calvary." Kane told her. "Have everyone meet us in the den. Ten minutes."

"You wanna sit this one out?" Canary challenged. "looks like you were having fun."

The gang leader's response was to stroll back over to Reverb, capturing his lips with her own.

"Sorry Handsome, but I have some business I need to attend." She explained, allowing him to breathe again.

"Could I be of some assistance, _mi vida_?" he checked, almost reeling her back into him.

"You want to be some help?" She asked over her shoulder, her mind focused on the business at hand: avenging her sister and defending her turf. "Start planning our second date."


	3. Have you lost your damn mind?

A/N: Anarchy (hey!) asked what happened to Kane's little sister on E2…I made sure to include a very short explanation that I plan to fully touch on in a later chapter. If you have any prompts or 'relationship goals' that you want to see with these two…let me know! Let me know if you guys dig this chapter!

-Lex

"Explain to me again why you have to do this?" Reverb drawled, propping himself up against the counter of Kane's spacious apartment. "For all my knowledge I hadn't thought you a baker."

"Before my parents moved to Hub City and banned me from seeing my little sister…"The woman didn't look away from pulling the fresh cupcakes from the hot pan." …I used to bake for her once a fortnight. "Now I do it for my other sisters."

There was something horribly domestic about the current situation. About being in her apartment, watching her bake her finely-formed- ass off. Reverb found that she was different in her home; the Wind-chime persona taking a back seat to Kane. Her curly hair stuffed into a high ponytail with tendrils falling in the spaces to frame her face. The hem of her tank top pulling up her sides, allowing him to see the patches of her skin that had been marked by…tattoos?

"It's not an obligation." She turned her green eyes on him. "The Belles rotate food responsibilities each Chapter Meeting. This time around I'm on Dessert duty."

"Devil's food for the Hell's Belles?" Reverb chuckled deep in his throat, taking a seat at the dining room table. Kane smirked inwardly…usually the table was only used for business measures. "Cute but I've never quite seen the appeal."

The motorcycle lover licked some stray mint filling off of her finger, holding Reverbs' gaze. Bleh how she feels about him. The two had only been dating for a few weeks and Kane had grown quite comfortable with the Meta. Being the Charter President of a biker gang and an underground business woman meant that Kane's outer shell was an actual necessity. A protective measure. Perhaps it was Reverb's confidence or utter certainty about the building relationship…but she felt safe to relax around him.

"Well Mr. Reverb, you have never had the pleasure of tasting my Devil's food." Kane padded over to the meta, watching his dark eyes roam over her figure in that way that made her heart race. Not that she would readily admit it.

 _He couldn't have all the power._

"Indeed, I haven't." The meta's face decorated with a mischievous smile. A smile that only seemed to grow in mirth as Kane slid into him, legs and thighs on either side of his lap. "Should I consider this an invitation."

"Absoultely," She held the cupcake expectantly, just inches from his lips.

Bowing his head, Reverb took a bite out of the cupcake…making sure his teeth skimmed her slim fingers.

"Warm, decadent." He hummed, skimming his palms up her thighs and over her waist to push the shirt material away from the tattoos. On either side of her rib cage were tattooed Roman Numeral nines… "And your cupcakes are delicious too."

She wordlessly pulled him into a spicy kiss, stealing his breath in the process. Reverb had been surprised discovered that the object of his affections conveyed a majority of her emotions through touch. Specifically through the touch of her lips. Being the quick-study that he was, Reverb learned to read those lips like a headline. At the moment…Kane was eager.

"Windchime, I'm…" A sister spoke, all but bursting into the apartment. "Oh God, I'm interrupting! I am so sorry! Canary said you were alone up her and I…"

"Patty, I would like you to meet Reverb." Kane separated from him, straining to take the frustration out of her voice. "Reverb this is my sister."

Patty was one of the gangs' dirty cops. The young woman had been a part of the police force until her father was killed during a robbery. After time grieving and floating in her own depression, Patty had found a family amongst the criminal sisters.

"Reverb? Like Zoom's enforcer, Reverb? Oh I had no idea that you two were an item. I mean it's great! Especially since Wind-chime doesn't entertain that many guys and even fewer are invited to…" Patty was half a second away from babbling her way into a corner. The blond tended to do that when she was nervous. Taking pity on her Winged-sister, the leader stepped forward.

"Is everything copacetic, Patty?" The leader asked, smoothing her top back into place.

"Yes, of course." Patty held out a tablet to the leader. "Copies of the police and autopsy reports you asked for yesterday."

"It can wait until the Chapter meeting."

"All due respect, Big-sister." Patty shifted on her feet, eyes briefly landing on the metahuman. "You really need to take a look at this."

Kane threw apologetic eyes over to her guest before tending to the files. Honestly, Reverb found it impressive that she phased so easily though her two personas.

"Thank you, P." she mumbled, after a few minutes of study. "See you tonight."

Patty nodded, awkwardly slipping back out the door from which she came. Kane turned on her heels, hands fisted on her hips and a dangerous glint in narrowed green eyes…

"Have you lost your damn mind, Reverb?" she growled, obviously upset at whatever was in the files.

"There are very few people I allow to speak to me in that way." Reverb sat up straight.

"Police reports and Autopsy confirm that Eddie Thawne had every bone in his body shattered before he died."

"How do you know it was me?"

"Youre not the only person that knows a thing or two." Kane propped herself against the wall furthest from him. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"For the sake of clarification, are you upset that I murdered him?" He asked before pulling a card that she didn't know he held. "Wouldn't that be a tad hyprocritical?"

Kane didn't flinch, technically the police still needed to prove that fact. "I'm upset because even with full knowledge that I had already issued his consequence _you_ felt the need to…"

"He was making plans for revenge after you busted both of his knee caps." Reverb stood, running a string hand down his black sweater. "And his plans were a lot more heinous than braking a few bones."

"Plenty of people in this city want a go at me. Thawne would have had to get in line." Kane barked a laugh. "If you haven't noticed, I'm fully capable of handling myself."

"Oh it did not escape my attention, Kane." Reverb came closer, less than an arm's length away. "I do hope you aren't searching for an apology. The line to get to you goes through me."

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record: I'm fully capable of handling myself."

A grin broke across his lips as he stepped into her personal space. The danger in her eyes only served to excite him. "Wouldn't it be much more fun to have your man doing it for you."

"A few dates and heavy petting does not make you my boyfriend." One finely arched eyebrow ticked upwards. Kane stifled a shiver that wanted to run through her, refusing to show how much the proximity affected her.

"Youre a business woman…Name. Your. Price." The young meta placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, trapping her against the wall. "I killed him and I'll kill another because nobody is going to even think of hurting you. Never again."

Kane remained quiet, letting his words settle down into the her brain. Having someone willing to kill for you was something she hadn't experienced…outside of her sisters of course. Green on onyx, his black eyes were more sincere than she had ever seen them in the past weeks. Kane knew right then that attempting to control her feelings for him was futile. He had her.

"Reverb," The earlier Kane stifled shiver crawled it's way down her spine as her hands crawled their way up his chest. "You are really good for my ego."


	4. storm

a/n: So I am working on chapter 14 of Part the Clouds but to release a little pre-finals stress…I played around with Earth-2 Kaneco. Admittedly this went more in the 'strong T' zone than I originally intended. Let me know if you guys dig it!

-Lex

His apartment had an open floor layout, the kind she had only seen in movies. The living room and the bedroom was one large space, the areas only designated by furniture and hardwood patterns. A kitchen hidden behind a wall and his bathroom in another space all together. Reverb wasn't a flashy man so the dark furniture and rugs wasn't a surprise. However, the woman was very surprised by the wall of movies and the oversized entertainment center. He had claimed to like movies but…she obviously had underestimated him.

Kane took a seat on the black leather couch, the material bending under her like a sponge. Her attention caught on the bowl of candy on the wooden end table. The rainbow of colors out of place in the room. Servicing her curiosity, Kane leaned over to inspect the candy.

"Please," Reverb chuckled, coming back from the connecting workroom he had mentioned. "Make yourself at home."

"Em&Em's." she mumbled, not stopping her inspection as he took the seat beside her. "and no brown ones."

"Just the way you like." He breathed, stretching his arms out across the back.

Popping a blue candy in her mouth, Kane fought the urge to narrow her eyes at him. Reverb had the tendency to do things without her asking. Of course, she figured him to be thoughtful and considerate…at first. He would arrive at her office just as one of her sisters asked if she wanted lunch…tuned up her electric bat before she knew it was broken…had even gotten her to open up about somethings in her past. It was the incident at the warehouse that made her look closer.

A Belle named Shawna had gotten a lead on the client that had attempted to double cross the Belles a year ago. A meek little med student named Caitlin that had been acting as a criminal informant for the DEA. The lead took the sisters straight to a warehouse deep into the shadiest part of the city. While they had expected to find Caitlin, they didn't know that she was the new ice meta in town. Before the icy fight could commence, Reverb appeared in the warehouse. Threatening to shatter Frosty's nervous system if she didn't stand down.

You bet your ass the gang leader had started to look closer and she knew without a doubt. Reverb was watching her.

The man's slender fingers tangled in her curls, thumb stroking the back of her neck. Leaving trails of goosebumps in his wake.

"I never told you that I didn't like the brown ones, Reverb."

"Francisco." He corrected.

"You want me to start calling you by your real name?" Kane checked, turning her body to face him.

"You introduced me as your boyfriend after I picked you up from the Chapter Meeting. And I never hear that name anymore." He untangled his hand from the curls to drag ever-so-slowly down her neck. "Say it."

"Francisco," she purred, an idea popping into her head as he grinned. "Francisco Armando Ramon."

The meta hummed in approval, sliding his free hand up her thigh. Despite her leather clad legs, Francisco's touch felt as if it were scorching her.

"Again." He instructed as he inched closer. Unable to keep his hands off of her.

The Belle smiled wickedly as she pulled out of his grasp, raising to her full fight. A wave of disappointment passed over the meta at the loss of contact and Kane knew that convincing him to stop using his powers on her would be much easier than she originally guessed. Kane yanked off her jacket and let her boyfriend see the brown skin revealed by her purple halter top.

" _Mi vida_?" he asked, watching as she pitched her jacket somewhere behind the couch.

"Eyes on me, Francisco." Kane purred and he immediately snapped to attention. "Think you can do that?"

"Easy." He assured, indeed keeping his eyes on her.

Using his shoulder for stabilization, Kane climbed into his lap with her knees on either side of his hips. Pride swelled in her chest as she watched his black eyes grow even darker. Francisco had slept over a few times…her sisters jetting up to her apartment in order to gossip. Kane wasn't really one to kiss and tell so naturally the girls had assumed their night had gone a particular way. Her sisters would have been shocked to know that the couple hadn't even rounded third base. Francisco was known as one of the more…impatient... metahumans but he had let her set the pace. Constantly insisting that they had all the time in the world.

His hands palmed her hips, fingers digging in with the effort of not rushing her. Kane took her time, tugging the on the rubberband until his raven locks spilled loosely around his face. She ran her hands through it, reveling in the silky hair. Francisco leaned into her hands, trailing his own up and under the material of her shirt. She breath in, pulling down his scent: something woodsy mixing with something that was naturally him. It was intoxicating. Her slow smile spread as she wrapped her arms around his solid shoulders. The movement had pulled her closer and Francisco dusted her skin with his lips. Moving lightly up and down her collarbones. Kane zoned in on his lips, stealing his minty breath. He kissed her back eagerly, sucking her bottom lip between his own.

A small moan bubbled in her chest…Francisco took that as encouragement. His fingers scratched against her spine, inspiring a shiver of pleasure on the way. God, would his touch always be so intense. She blinked and her blouse was sliding up…over her rib cage…past her suddenly heavy breasts…and over her midnight curls. She looked into his bottomless eyes, obsidian with desire, and saw the storm brewing in their depths. The same storm that brewed in her own.

He was so sure that they were meant to be. A synergy of forces… leading to a release of energy much greater than any of its individual parties would ever create. _A perfect storm_ , he had called them once or twice. Kane wasn't sure she believed in perfect but she did know about storms. About the torrential downpour that could seep down into your bones. About the whipping wind that could be so strong that it could either sweep you off your feet or steal your breath away…perhaps both. About the thunder and lightning that could make your purse race and your core quiver.

No, she didn't believe in perfect…but they were certainly a storm.

"Francisco." Kane called, breathing slightly labored as she remembered her original plan. "I need to ask you a question."

"uh huh." He uttered, sinking his teeth into the side of her neck. She gasped as Francisco mixed the pleasure with the pain.

"Mmmmhm. Will you be honest with me?"

He returned to her lips, fingering the clasps of her lacey bra. "Always."

The only way that Kane would be able to focus was if Francisco would hold still. She reached back and peeled his hands off of her skin, forcing them to the back of the couch. Her boyfriend didn't quite catch the hint…still dragging his mouth against her collarbone. Luckily, he was quick to catch on when she held herself just out of reach.

"I am guessing that this question requires my full attention." He grumbled.

"Have you been using your powers on me?" Kane asked.

Francisco's brow pulled tight and surprise forced his jaw to drop open with a pop.

"Using my own desire against me." He scoffed. "Damn the Hell's Belle. You're a Siren!"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Kane does it even…" He started to groan.

"Matter? Yes, it does matter to me." She insisted, releasing his hands and attempting to maneuver off his lap. Quickly, his hands caught her waist holding her still.

"Yes, I do…look." He breathed. "I didn't realize it would bother you."

"Yes you did." Kane huffed. " I want you to be with me in the moment. I want to know that everything you do in this relationship is because you choose it…not because you are shifting the outcome."

"Cant you see, _Amorcita_? I am choosing this. I am choosing you."

"And I love that, I love that you want to watch over me but you cant control me."

Francisco reached up, cupping Kane's face in his hands as he spoke.

"Nubecita, you misunderstand."

"I do misunderstand. What did you just call me?" Kane asked, slightly distracted whenever he used the bit of Spanish.

"I do not wish to control you. Personally that seems like a much more difficult job than I want." He joked. "You told me about your parents and how nothing you ever did satisfied them. Because of that you were neglected…even before your sister was born. That you spent a year in juvie, where you met Canary and Artemis…and when you got out your parents had moved to Hub City. Banning you from your own sister."

"Is there a reason we are on this trip down memory lane?" Kane asked, feeling exposed for the first time tonight.

"I never want you to feel abandoned again. I will not allow it." His fiery eyes bore up into hers.

"So you watch for me because you want to prove that you care about me."

"I want you to have everything: that you want, that you didn't know you needed. I want to prove that you I can be and do…any and everything you need." His black eyes were deep and sincere. "I want you to be happy."

Kane let his words sink it, melting her heart on the way down. They had only been together for two months and she wondered what she had done to deserve someone that cared so deeply for her.

"You do make me happy." She confessed. "I don't think I've ever been as happy as I have with you."

Francisco smiled. A toothy grin that was exclusively for her.

"I purpose a compromise." He started, absently scratching along her spine. "I will refrain from search the timeline for you…as long as it does not pertain to your safety."

"And on my side?"

"You tell me what you… _need_." Francisco leered, reaching up to bite her pulse point again. Kane was sure that he was working on marking her skin. "Deal?"

"Deal. But really, Is it so difficult to focus, Francisco?" she teased, stoking the arms that held her.

"You bring a man to your alter and ask him not to worship." His hands dropped to her hips and tugged her impossibly closer, mashing her…softest spots against his…not so soft ones. Kane bit back a moan. " _mujer mal muy, muy mal_."

"Mal means bad right? Arent you the worse one here?"

"Oh, yes. I'm a dick." He chuckled. "One that happens to be addicted to you."

He snorted at his own joke, twisting to the side laying her overheated skin against the cool leather of the couch. The two adjusted: Francisco moving to hover over her, Kane positioning her knees around his hips again. Although she had just been straddling him, Francisco appeared to be larger…as if she had to spread her thighs further to accept him. Perhaps it was because he was blocking all other distractions: being the only thing she could see, smell or hear. His heat crashing into her like waves.

His lips were back against her skin…pulling her out of the thoughts.

"What did you call me earlier?"

"Mi Nubecita? My little cloud."

Kane didn't believe in perfect…but at least this was her favorite kind of storm.


End file.
